Distance learning is an exploding field that is driven by the Internet revolution. A key component of current distance learning implementations in science and engineering, however, is missing: laboratory experimentation. Experimental demonstrations in class enhance the learning experience, and provide a sense of realism to complex theoretical concepts. However, cost is an obstacle. Many universities, colleges, high schools and primary schools lack sufficient resources to implement laboratory experiments. Not only is the cost of equipment a significant factor, but labor costs associated with staffing a laboratory are also considerably high. Without a laboratory component distance learning programs are not only inferior to classical education methods, but the programs cannot satisfy basic accreditation criteria. Classical laboratory teaching programs are costly, as highly trained personnel are needed to design, implement and maintain them, while infrequent use contributes to large fixed costs. Thus, science courses requiring laboratory experimentation are a significant obstacle to distance learning applications.
One of the strongest features of a global computer network such as the Internet is the ability to provide multiple users with many-to-one access to resources. A laboratory is the type of resource that is easily used by many, and far more people in the world have access to a computer connected to the Internet than have access to a laboratory. However, In order to conduct physical processes in a laboratory environment, feedback from the physical processes such as equipment operation as well as data collection must be provided to the student or other user with minimal delay. Thus, it is the “look and feel” of a laboratory that must be accurately reproduced if a laboratory is to be accessed via the Internet. Not only does a laboratory user need to collect and analyze data quickly to manipulate physical processes in a laboratory, but he or she also must be able to see what is happening during the process.
Transporting video data in real time across the Internet is a major obstacle for applications such as the online laboratory. The sheer volume of data that is required to be sent often experiences delays that make online laboratory experiments difficult if not impossible to implement.
Thus there is a need for a system and method that allow users to manipulate via a computer network physical processes conducted in remotely located laboratories and provide data and video feedback during the physical process with minimal delay.